An electronic processing device or semiconductor device generally has an output driving device that drives the output of data. Such an output driving device is adapted to maintain a high impedance state in a non-output drive operation by receiving a supply of power, but it is difficult for the output terminal of the device to maintain the high impedance state when there is no supply of power to the device. Thus, an external current may flow in through the output terminal. It is therefore proposed to introduce an improved technology that maintains the output terminal in the high impedance state even when there is no supply of power to the device.